HIDE AND SEEK
by Phyroteck
Summary: especial de halloween espero sea de su agrado


HIDE AND SEEK

¿Dónde estás?, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, Decía Mikuo mientras se movía torpemente por el pasillo, no había iluminación, avanzada a tropiezos por la densa oscuridad, de pronto, una risa se escuchó detrás de él, asustado, pero conteniendo los nervios, Mikuo volteo a ver que sucedía, pero no había nadie, él sabía que se encontraba en su nueva residencia, pero, este pasillo no lo había visto en la casa, avanzando en dirección del sonido de la risa, el corazón de Mikuo latía con más fuerza, sus piernas empezaban a temblarle, con la fuerza de un súper hombre que tenía, sentía la pesadez del miedo y la desolación, de pronto, algo se rompió detrás de él, con gran rapidez, volteo a ver, era Rin, pero que hacia ella aquí, iba a gritarle, pero cuando la vio, ella dijo algo:

Rin: tonto, si es que ya te vi…

Mikuo retrocedió dos pasos, la ira lo impulsaba a querer golpearla, pero la ropa de Rin se tornó de un color oscuro sangre, y sus ojos se tornaron negros, sus pupilas de color blanco, aterrado y con una sensación que lo asfixiaba, Mikuo corrió por los pasillos, intentando escapar del espanto, pero el pasillo se quedó cerrado, golpeando la pared intentaba hacer un hoyo para escapar, pero la voz se escuchaba más cerca

Rin: ¿Dónde estás querido?

Mikuo golpeaba con más fuerza hasta lograr abrir una grieta, cuando iba a escapar, sintió el gélido ambiente del espanto que le dijo:

Ding…..dong….el juego término….

Mikuo grito, y despertó de un sobresalto, colocándose la mano en la cara jadeaba, sudaba frio, y miraba a su alrededor, suspiro aliviado mas no tranquilo.

Mikuo: que fue eso….

Ia dormía plácidamente a lado de su amado, el solo verla le devolvió la tranquilidad la Mikuo, pero no se sentía a gusto con su sueño, se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya en el fregadero, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, pero algo lo asusto un poco, volteo a ver y vio a Luka, que con un camisón se le acercaba.

Luka: Mikuo, ¿te encuentras bien?, escuche que gritaste, creo que es por lo que estoy contenía a tu habitación.

Mikuo: Luka…..me diste un susto, pero, no te equivocas, fui yo quien grito, tuve, un mal sueño.

Tomo el vaso y bebió el agua para luego sentarse en la silla de la mesa que había en la cocina.

Luka: que soñaste

Mikuo cerro un poco los ojos aun con los nervios de punta, suspirando y armándose de coraje le conto su sueño.

Mikuo: soñé con rin, pero, se veía distinta, al verla, todo el ambiente se puso gélido, su vestimenta se tornó color oscuro sangre al igual que si cabello, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran negros con sus pupilas blancas, era casi….un espanto.

Luka: eso no es bueno, pero no creo que gritaras por eso

Mikuo: decía a cada paso que daba, Ding Dong…..te encontrare….te castigare…al final, logro encontrarme y me dijo mirándome a los ojos, Ding…Dong….el juego termino.

Luka algo asustada tomo las manos de su amigo y le dijo.

Luka: fue solo un sueño, es el impacto que tuviste al verla de nuevo aquí, pero lo del espanto, eso sí aterra, no sé qué decirte.

Se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la cocina, ambos quedaron petrificados al ver la aparición, que dando un paso se puso frente a ellos, y desapareció tras un golpe en la ventana. Luka estaba terrada.

Mikuo: hey, Luka, respira, recuerda que estamos cerca de Halloween, estas cosas siempre suceden, no hay de que asustarse….

Luka: Mikuo, que sucede…

Mikuo cayo de rodillas aterrado ante el susurro que escucho, Luka miraba a su alrededor para ver que sucedía, pero no hubo nada. Esa noche fue algo extraña para ambos. Al amanecer, Ia bajo a ver a Mikuo quien se había sentado bajo un árbol respirando de forma profunda seguidas veces.

Ia: hola cariño.

Mikuo volteo a ver y le sonrio tomando sus manos.

Mikuo: Hola cielo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ia se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Ia: me encuentro bien, con algo de frio, pero bien, supongo que es por el cambio de estaciones.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia.

Mikuo: mientras este aquí, ningún frio llegara a tu alma.

Mientras ambos estaban en el patio, Luka había comentado lo sucedió a los demás.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Haku quien abrazo a Luki de tal modo que casi lo estrangula en el acto.

Haku: ¡un espanto! ¡En esta casa!

Luki: me vas a matar….

Kaito: Los espantos son comunes en lugares como estos, pero el Ding dong que describes, es solo una cosa.

Miku: oh no, te refieres a lo que jugamos esa vez con mi prima. ¿A ese juego con la muñeca?

Meiko: JUGARON EL HIDE AND SEEK ESE DIA,

Gakupo: Calma, yo estuve con ellos, no funciono, pero por los alrededores se corre el rumor de que si existe el espanto del HIDE AND SEEK, no es de alarmarse.

Todos estaban asustados, mas Miku quien recordaba cómo fueron esas horas hasta el amanecer por aquel juego.

Meiko: es una estupidez, no hay forma de que eso exista, además, Luka ha dicho que Mikuo vio un espanto en sus sueños, lo más natural es que Mikuo está reprimiendo algo, eso es todo.

Ia entro en la casa y logro escuchar lo último, mirando a Meiko le dijo:

Ia: Mikuo está afectado desde que vio a Rin, quien más que yo está más preocupada por su estado, pero aun así, yo escuche ese susurro también, ese Ding dong, ese knock knock, algo tiene que ver con el HIDE AN SEEK, pero no da nada que decir de como Mikuo esta aterrado.

Mikuo: no estoy aterrado.

Todos miraron a Mikuo quien entraba a la sala y los miraba a todos, sentándose a lado de Ia, dando un suspiro miro a Gakupo.

Mikuo: recuerdas ese día

Gakupo: el HIDE AND SEEK, si lo recuerdo, no sucedo nada.

Mikuo: te equivocas, sucedió, Miku y Yo escapábamos de ti, porque ese espanto te posesiono, por eso no recuerdas nada, solo la muñeca rota, y todos asustados.

Gakuko y Kaiko aparecieron detrás de ellos y los miraban con asombro, pero no sabían que decir, Haku se levantó aun abarcando del cuello a Luki que más parecía un abrazo estrangulaste.

Kaito: solo hay una forma de terminar esto, tendremos que jugar el HIDE AND SEEK, solo así acabara

Mikuo: NO, eso no.

Miku: tú lo dices porque no tienes idea de lo que es lidiar con un espanto.

Gakupo: tienen razón, pero solo terminando.

Kaiko: yo jugué eso con Gakuko hace 3 años, y sabemos cómo ganar.

Gakuko: Mikuo, tiempo atrás nos ayudaste, deja que te devolvamos el favor.

Mikuo miro a su alrededor y asintió.

Mikuo: Lo hare, pero con una condición, Luka, llévate a Ia, Meiko y Haku lo más lejos posible. Miku, debemos enfrentar ese horror de nuevo.

Luka: no, ese espanto ya me ha visto, eso me obliga a jugar, Meiko, cuida de Ia y de Haku.

Meiko: está bien, nos iremos ahora mismo.

Tomando a Ia y a Haku de las manos, se subieron en un auto, y se marcharon a un hotel, hasta que el horror pasara.

Gakupo: Mikuo, debemos conseguir la muñeca, pero esta vez no debe romperse.

Mikuo: tengo una muñeca de trato, eso servirá.

Gakupo: los demás empiecen a ahorrar valor, el juego durara, más de 2 horas, hasta que amanezca, entre más personas jueguen, más se alargara el tiempo.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en frente de la muñeca esperando a la noche. Cuando la noche llego, y todos miraban como Gakupo ponía en frente a la muñeca.

Gakupo: DING-DONG, ESTOY AL OTRO LADO DEJAME PASAR.

Mikuo: TU MIEDO NO SIRVIO DE NADA.

Todos se asustaron cuando la muñeca se puso de pie y dijo.

Muñeca: las escondidas me fascinan, juguemos ya, tienen tiempo de esconderse.

Todos salieron a esconderse, Gakuko y Kaiko llevaron todos los demás a un lugar donde el espanto no podía atraparlos, siempre buscaba sobre todo, nunca buscaba debajo del suelo, pero debía quedarse alguien a jugar, Gakupo y Mikuo se quedaron, Gakupo con gran habilidad se había escondido entre el techo del segundo piso, mientras que Mikuo caminaba por el corredor, el recuerdo de su sueño hizo que empezara a ponerse nervioso, después vio a la muñeca ponerse por la esquina, de forma sigilosa, camino en reversa, y se alejó, antes de que le vea la muñeca, aun con miedo Mikuo se escondió entre una rendija, y miraba los pasos de la muñeca, de modo que la muñeca no lo vea, pero la muñeca se acercó a la rendija y miro, Mikuo se agacho para no ser visto, la muñeca se dio vuelta y se fue, Mikuo aterrado estaba sentado en esa rendija, aterrado, sintió que un golpe seco se dio en el segundo piso, subió a ver, pero se paralizo, la muñeca lo vio y dijo, Ding dong, Mikuo empezó a correr, pero sentía los pasos de la muñeca tras él, Mikuo asustado empezó a jadear y sintió como la muñeca se le abalanzo, y la lastimo la espalda, el dolor era agudo, pero eso no detuvo a Mikuo, sacando más fuerzas, lanzo a la muñeca contra la pared, la muñeca lo miro y sonrio de forma macabra, corriendo por el pasillo, Mikuo asustado corría en su desesperación, cuando vio el reloj, faltaban 3 horas, y eso lo aterraba, pero un grito le helo la piel, era Miku que salió corriendo perseguida por la muñeca, Mikuo armándose de valor corrió y dijo, Ding dong, la muñeca volteo y lo miro, Mikuo se paralizo y la muñeca se le abalanzo, pero en eso Mikuo tomo un saco, y la atrapo, pero con una sonrisa algo sombría dijo:

Mikuo: Ding Dong, yo ya te encontré, Ding dong te castigare, lanzo el saco a la sala y corrió donde Miku y le dijo:

Mikuo: Miku regresa donde estabas, no salgas por nada del mundo, ve ahora.

Miku corrió de nuevo a su escondite, Mikuo estaba más aterrado, pero le tocaba ser más valiente, porque había retado cara a cara al espanto,

Todos salieron de la casa mientras que Mikuo se quedó dentro de la casa, miraba por todos lados, pero su piel se erizo al ver que la muñeca tomo la forma de rin de su sueño, salió corriendo y sentía como lo seguía, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ser fuerte, miro el reloj, tan solo faltaba 1 hora, pero los minutos se hicieron siglos, mientras Mikuo se escondió en la rendija pero la muñeca estaba ahí, Mikuo retrocedió y le miraba fijamente.

Muñeca: Ding Dong yo ya te encontré, Ding-dong te castigare.

Mikuo: no lo creo, mostro una ventana, Ding dong el juego termino.

La luz del sol golpeo la cara de la muñeca cayó al suelo.

Mikuo cayó al suelo de rodillas, al llegar Meiko con Ia y Haku, Ia se bajó del carro a gran velocidad, Ia entro corriendo por el pasillo y vio una escena horrible, la muñeca en el suelo y a Mikuo apegado contra la pared sangrante, Ia se acercó de forma nerviosa, al estar casi cerca de Mikuo, la muñeca se puso de pie, y se le abalanzo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ia asustada grito, pero Mikuo se cruzó en el trayecto de la muñeca, alzando la mano tomo de frente a la muñeca y la rompió, Ia miro a Mikuo asustado y lo abrazo, todos entraron y miraron la escena donde Mikuo rompió a la muñeca, pero todo había terminado, el HIDE AND SEEK se terminó al fin, pero la silueta del espanto seguía en la memoria, la familia se había vuelto más fuerte, pero el horro vivido, era algo que nunca volverían a vivir, pero el DING DONG de la muñeca, se convirtió en un gran recuerdo.


End file.
